Rooftop drain covers are used to protect drainpipes that protrude from flat surfaces of rooftops. There are many types of rooftop drainpipe protection systems in use today. Most type of rooftop protection systems attach to roofing and attempt to block debris from entering the drainpipe. One type of rooftop drain has a one-piece body that includes and a drain flange/ring, a pipe that is inserted into the drainpipe opening, and a strainer dome that sits over the drainpipe to filter debris. A mechanical compression seal may be used to provide a watertight connection to the drainpipe. Similar drain covers are used to protect drains that provide rooftop through-wall/site-wall drainage, called scupper drains. The drain are mostly made of some type of metal, including aluminum, steel and copper, but may also be made of other materials.
Although conventional rooftop drain covers are widely used, experience has shown that these devices have drawbacks. One drawback is that conventional rooftop drain covers have to be mechanically fastened down, typically with screws, bolts, and/or drain seals. This creates a potential problem with the rooftop itself because holes for the screws/bolts need to be created in the roof during the installation process, damaging the roof.
Another drawback is that despite wide use of these devices, the drainpipes that are supposedly protected by these devices still often become clogged by leaves and debris. One reason for this is that the wires comprising the drain domes are often spaced too far apart and allow debris to filter through the dome itself and into the drainpipe. And, because some drains are made of thin metal, they can rust and become weak, and are therefore collapsible over time.